Creepy Doll
by Happymystery12
Summary: One-shot. Nat decides to summon the Tails Doll, which Kit thinks is a bad idea... Rated JIC.


**Creepy Doll**

**. . .**

Kit has been listening to the same song for hours: "Creepy Doll" by Jonathan Coulton. She shudders when she hears "Can You Feel the Sunshine" playing backwards in her sister's room. She looks at the clock. **11:30 p.m. **it reads.

"_**Nat, you're crazy," Kit had said hours ago.**_

"_**No, I'm not," Nat had replied. "It's not real."**_

"_**Whatever," Kit told her older sister. "Get yourself killed." She walked away.**_

"I'll try it myself," Kit says. "It can't be that bad."

She turns on the same music and turns off all the lights and the computer monitor before going into her bathroom and waiting. The song is full blast, and nothing happens.

At least not until midnight.....

Kit soon falls asleep in bed, but wakes up to screaming. "What the--!?"

"No! Get away from me!! I'm warning you!" Nat.

"Nat, where are you!?" Kit yells.

"Kit! I'm in the next room!" Nat yells.

Kit gasped. "Nat, I'm coming!!" She jumps out of bed and heads out of her room. She finds out she's a long way from what she knows....

**In a town in the woods at the top of a hill**

**There's a house where no one lives.**

"Nat has to be in that house!"

**So you take a big bag of your big city money there**

**And burn it**

"It's worth it...."

**But at night when the house is dark and you're all alone there's a noise upstairs.**

Kit walks up the stairs towards the noise.

**At the top of the stairs there's a door**

**And you take a deep breath**

**And try it**

(Don't open the door!) Kit opens the door. (Don't go in!)

**And the flashlight shows you something moving**

**Just inside the door**

**There's a tattered dress**

**And a feeling you have felt somewhere before...**

"What the--"

**And there's a creepy Doll**

**That always follows you**

"Quit following me!"

**It's got a ruined eye**

**That's always**

**Open**

**And there's a creepy Doll**

**That always follows you**

"I said stop following me!!"

**It's got a pretty mouth**

**To swallow**

**You whole**

"*screams*"

**So you scream and you close the door**

**And you tell yourself**

**It was just a dream.**

"Just a dream... just a dream, Kit, calm down."

**In the morning you head into town**

**Cause you wanna go**

**Antiquing**

**In the store there's a strange old man**

**with a wandering eye and a withered hand**

**When he hands you the old wooden box**

**You can hear his old bones creaking.**

"Weird..."

**And you know what you will find inside**

**The moment that you see**

**That someone's carved your name into**

**The tarnished silver key...**

Kit opens the box and....

**And there's a creepy Doll**

**That always follows you**

"Go away already!!"

**It's got a ruined eye**

**That's always**

**Open**

**And there's a creepy Doll**

**That always follows you**

"Go away!!!"

**It's got a pretty mouth**

**To swallow**

**You whole**

**When you come home late**

**The Doll is waiting up for you**

"Ok then..."

**When you fix a snack the Doll says**

**It would like one too**

"No way!"

**Doll is in your house and in your room**

**And in your bed**

**Doll is in your eyes**

**And in your arms**

**And in your head**

**And you are CRAZY!!!**

"*screaming and running around*"

"**Now it's late**

**And you head downstairs**

**Cause you just can't sleep**

**So you make some tea...**

**And the Doll disapprovingly asks**

**If you really need that much honey**

"Yeah, I do!"

**You decide that you've had enough**

"Enough!!"

**And you lock the Doll**

**In the wooden box**

**You put the box**

**In the fireplace**

**Next to your**

**Bag of big-city money**

"There."

**As the smoke fills you tiny room**

**There's nothing you can do**

**And far to late you see the one**

**Inside the box is YOU.**

"NOOOOO!!!!!!"

**And there's a creepy Doll**

**That always follows you**

**It's got a ruined eye**

**That's always**

**Open**

**And there's a creepy Doll**

**That always follows you**

**It's got a pretty mouth**

**To swallow**

**You whole....**

"_**Kit, wake up... wake up!"**_

_Huh?_

"_**Wake up, you little brat!"**_

_Nat...? You're alive!_

"_**Wake up before bad things happen!"**_

Kit opens her eyes. "Nat! You're alive!!"

"Yeah, and YOU'VE been screaming your head off, and I'm tired of it!" Nat crosses her arms.

"Wha?" Kit looks confused.

"You've been screaming things like 'Go away' and 'No'! I'm tired of it and I can't get any sleep!" Nat says, annoyed.

"I-it was a dream!? I was never fighting the Tails Doll!?" Kit looks around.

"Yes, it was only a dream! The Tails Doll ISN'T REAL." Nat shakes her head.

"So... you're okay?" Kit smiled.

"Yes, I'm FINE!" Nat shakes her head again.

Kit begins to explain her dream. "*sigh* Yeah, relief it was only a dream... I dreamed I woke up, and you were screaming, and I ended up in this haunted house, and the Tails Doll was following me everywhere, and--"

"I get it," Nat interrupts. "Night."

"Night, Nat." Kit lay in her bed as her sister left the room. She turns and looks out her window, seeing a red light floating around in the backyard. "Aw, come on!" she whispers.

**-------------------------------**

**Well, my first one-shot. I dreamed this a couple days ago, LOL.**

**XD Anyways, please Read & Review!**


End file.
